Miedo
by KeyKnows
Summary: Mientras estaba encerrado en aquella habitación de hospital, rodeado de aquel inquietante color blanco, lo único seguro en su corazón era miedo. A la muerte y a la soledad en la que se sumergía.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen._

**Miedo**

Tragó saliva por quien sabe cuentas veces ese día. Nervioso, dejó que esa sustancia acuosa resbalara por su garganta en varias ocasiones, como si de esa forma fuera a tragarse sus angustias, para dejarlas dentro de la prisión en que deseaba se convirtiera su cuerpo.

La primera vez fue cuando le dijeron que lo iban a preparar para la operación. En ese momento tragó saliva y movió su cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento con parquedad. La segunda fue cuando veía el techo del quirófano, con esas brillantes lámparas color blanco que serían asistentes para ver como unos carniceros con batas blancas le abrían el pecho. Ahí sintió como el anestesiólogo le decía que contara desde cien hacia atrás, y antes de obedecer tragó saliva. Luego el mundo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

><p>Ahora volvía a sentir ese líquido resbalando por las paredes de su garganta, lentamente, hasta perderse en su interior. Y ya no eran sólo nervios lo que lo obligaban a repetir esa acción, ahora tenía miedo. Ahora sentía que si no apretaba los puños fuertemente, que si separaba un milímetro los labios, que si despegaba la cabeza de la blanca almohada, que si hacia eso comenzaría temblar, y luego ya no podría apretar los labios y que de estos saldrían en forma de sollozos todo lo que había intentado tragarse junto a su saliva, y que después sus ojos negros se recubrirían con un fino manto húmedo, que escurriría posteriormente por sus mejillas.<p>

Tenía miedo de su futuro, el cual sabía se reducía a unas pocas horas…o quizá minutos. Tenía miedo de que el constante "bip" que indicaba su estabilidad, así como el ronroneo de los aparatos alrededor suyo se detuviera, porque si eso pasaba, entonces también lo haría su corazón.

Desde niño había estado enfermo del corazón, era un mal congénito que su hermano mayor también tenía, pero estaban en tratamiento, así que sus vidas nunca fueron especialmente difíciles. Sin embargo, en él las cosas se habían complicado mucho, y necesitaba un trasplante de corazón, uno que nunca llego.

Sus padres lo intentaron todo hasta dar con un doctor que estaba probando un nuevo método para curar ese tipo de enfermedades, y sus padres aceptaron que ese hombre usara a su hijo como conejillo de indias.

Por su lado, él, Sasuke, también deseando seguir con su existencia, aceptó. Le habían dicho que en esencia la operación no era gran cosa, que a lo mucho iba a tardar dos horas, o tres. Pero su estadía en el quirófano se alargo por cuatro horas más de lo estipulado.

Cuando entraba en el quirófano, él estaba muy consciente de que podría morir, y aceptaba ese hecho con una serenidad pasmosa. La razón: si moría luchando no importaba, si moría sin haber otra posibilidad no importaba, si moría así, no importaba.

Pero esto era distinto, muy distinto.

Estaba en by pass. La operación había sido un fracaso total, y bien pudo haber muerto sobre la plancha del quirófano, pero su madre, que lo amaba tanto como para no entender que su hora había llegado, ordenó, en medio de su desconsolado llanto y agarrándose del brazo de su afligido esposo para no caer, que prolongaran la vida de su hijo lo mas que pudieran, porque ella, como su madre que le había dado la vida, parecía creerse en el derecho de decidir cuándo y cómo debía morir su hijo.

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos, y se encontró en su habitación, rodeado de su madre, su padre, su hermano y un par de doctores, creyó que las cosas habían salido bien. Creyó que viviría, creyó que podría terminar una carrera, que podría casarse, tener hijos, o lanzarse del bongi, creyó que viviría y que podría gastarse su vida siendo un vagabundo si así lo deseaba. Pero la cruel verdad, esa que le decía que sólo estaba vivo gracias a un monto de aparatos, le cayó encima, y fue entonces cuando tuvo miedo.

Su padre, su madre, su hermano, incluso un amigo suyo, hablaron con él en privado. Le dijeron que lo querían, lo mucho que les dolía su partida y él se mantuvo en silencio todo el rato, no se atrevió a decirles, a ninguno, que tenía miedo, y no se atrevió a gritarle a su madre y recriminar que se creyera completa dueña de su vida, no se atrevió a decir que él estaba listo para morir, que no había necesidad de que nadie lo salvara, no dijo que tenía miedo.

La cirugía y sus diversas complicaciones no únicamente había dañado su corazón, también otros órganos, el hígado y lo riñones por ejemplo. En su imperturbable miseria, que se veía reflejada en lo rígido de su posición, se preguntaba que mierda le habrían hecho aquellos bastardos, que presumían sus títulos, maestrías y posgrados, para que lo dejaran así…él sólo tenía mal el corazón.

Se levantó de entre las extremadamente blancas sábanas, que lucían tan vacías e infinitas como los brazos de la muerte entre los cuales pronto reposaría. Posó los pies desnudos en el frío suelo de baldosa blanca. Sintió aquellos cables y tubos de plástico que lo mantenían atado a la vida, aforrándose a él con fuerza, jalándolo de nuevo hacia la cama, debido a esto sólo dio unos tres pasos, y se quedó de pie frente a la ventana, mas lejos de lo que le hubiera gustado estar.

Miró el cielo, que se extendía cual lienzo azul ante él, manchado con borrones de pintura blanca en forma de nubes, y se sintió más miserable y con mucho más miedo. Porque la vida, la vida a la que ahora tendría que decir adiós, estaba ahí, tan…vivida, tan real, recordándole con fuerza que moriría, que ya nunca más vería el cielo azul.

Se preguntó, con los puños apretados, escuchando el sonido de los aparatos, que parecía el zumbido de mil insectos muy, muy alejados de él, se preguntó porque tardaban tanto los médicos en llegar para quitarle la vida, y se preguntó por qué él mismo no se arrancaba todos y cada uno de los tubos, por qué no tiraba al piso esos aparatos y se libraba del martirio que significa estar vivo sin estarlo. Y una voz, que sólo reconoció como la suya, le dijo que tenía miedo.

Hacía poco estaba listo para morir, listo para dejar todo lo que había significado su vida, listo para dejarse llevar a donde fuera que lo llevara esa suave brisa que lo arrastraría lejos del mundo mortal. Y luego abrió los ojos, creyendo que estaba más vivo que nunca, creyendo que no tendría que volver a pensar en la muerte hasta dentro de muchos, muchos años. Pero al final, estaba ahí, esperando que la vida se le arrebatara de una vez por todas, esperando que alguien llegara y le diera el último adiós, literalmente.

Pero nadie llegaba, nadie llegaba y él se sentía incapaz, porque extrañamente, le temía a la muerte más que nunca, y añoraba la vida como nunca creyó poder hacerlo.

Miró a su alrededor, todo de un color pulcro e inquietantemente blanco lo rodeaba, lo absorbía, y le recordaba que, al final, en la última recta de su vida, estaba solo. Le tenía miedo, sobre todo, a que del otro lado de aquella puerta enmarcada con la palabra "muerte", grabada en doradas letras, no se encontraría con otro cosa que no fuera un blanco a si de brillante, profundo y vacío. Ahora que entendía que ya nunca vería a las personas que más había querido, le tenía miedo a la soledad.

Regresó a su cama. Volvió a recostarse y se quedó mirando el techo un rato, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Por un momento miró con sorpresa al recién llegado, y luego con ira. Ya no quería que le recordaran lo solo que iba a estar del otro lado, ya no lo necesitaba…mucho menos de alguien que no veía desde hacía años ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Qué lo traía a su lecho de muerte?

Pero el otro, aquel chico, aquel amigo suyo tomo una silla y se sentó a su lado. Sus ojos, con el iris resplandecido en azul, lucían llorosos, rojos, cansados. Por sus bronceadas mejillas se vislumbraba el camino que habían dejado sus lágrimas. Su rubio cabello, se notaba alborotado.

— ¿Qué ha…? —intentó preguntar.

Pero su amigo, Naruto, alzó una mano para indicarle que se callara. Lo miró de manera seria, como pocas veces lo vio hacerlo, y dijo:

—Mi padre acaba de morir.

Antes de poder procesar la información, antes incluso de que en su mente se formulara una pregunta, el otro continúo:

—Tuvo un accidente anoche, un auto lo atropello. Murió hace una hora…yo…—guardó silencio, pensativo— Yo…estoy solo.

Casi se cumplían tres años desde la última vez que se vieron. Sasuke lo miró con incertidumbre, sorprendido y sin saber que esperar de aquel rencuentro, no sabía que esperar de alguien que no había visto hacía años, no en esa habitación inquietantemente blanca.

Percibió que Naruto abría la boca, pero él se adelantó para decir:

—Voy a morir…estoy en by pass. Voy a morir. —no supo de donde le salió el valor.

Y para su sorpresa, el rubio asintió con entendimiento. Fue esto, quizá, lo que lo hizo hablar, el que Naruto no se mostrara completamente desconsolado ante su pérdida, a que pareciera ajeno a todo.

— Tengo miedo —confesó, seguramente porque sabía que si nunca había perdido la compostura, su lecho de muerte era un lugar perfecto para hacerlo— Tengo miedo, porque voy a estar solo…—tragó saliva otra vez, casi como reflejo— Tengo miedo —y calló sin esperar una respuesta.

Naruto lo miró a los ojos, y mientras azul y negro se conectaban, supo que su amigo también tenía miedo, e igual que él, le temía a la soledad. Naruto le temía a la soledad en la que se quedaba, y Sasuke a la soledad en la que se sumergía.

Y para sorprenderlo nuevamente, Naruto sonrío. Era una sonrisa, cansada, triste y lastimera, pero era una sonrisa sincera. El rubio sacó de debajo de su ropa un arma, una calibre cuarenta y cinco, y antes de que Sasuke pudiera preguntar algo, Naruto explicó que se la había quitado a un policía, un guardia del hospital. No creyó necesario preguntar los detalles.

Con un ademán extraño y una mueca perturbadora, Naruto le mostró lo que había planeado hacer con el arma, suicidarse para olvidar su soledad. Y con otro ademán, lo invitó a hacer lo mismo.

A pesar de su separación se conocían lo suficiente, así que no hubo necesidad de intercambiar frases para comprender nada. Naruto ya no deseaba estar solo, lo había estado casi toda su vida, no se creía capaz de soportar más. Y Sasuke, Sasuke ya no tendría que esperar tortuosos minutos para que su muerte se efectuara, y no tendría porque reflexionar sobre sus miedos, no gastaría sus últimos instantes pensando en lo solo que estaría después.

Y sobre todo Sasuke podría irse de este mundo creyendo que, mientras ese par de resplandeciente ojos azules contrastaran con el blanco inmenso que se encontraría del otro lado, él estaría bien.

Naruto se sentó en la cama, a lado de Sasuke. Pegó su sien con la de él, y el moreno tomó la mano del rubio. Naruto colocó el arma en su otra sien, y mientras apretaban con la fuerza suficiente para que sus manos se rompieran, jalo el gatillo.

* * *

><p><em>Mis conocimiento médicos son muy, muy pobres, y la idea del by pass (que probablemente no se escriba así xD) la saque de un programa de televisión, así que no me maten.<em>

_Esta es una historia algo vieja que me gustó mucho, fue un tema interesante a tratar y el resultado me dejó satisfecha, pero al leerla de nuevo le encontré varios errores y me tome el tiempo para editarla. Ahora me gusta más._

_Este fic está en mi cuenta en Amor Yaoi, lo que quiere decir si el yaoi está ahí si quieren verlo, aunque cuando la escribí pensaba más en amistad que en amor. _


End file.
